Two princesses reunited
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: after 18 years, Jessamine starts having some dreams, they tell her she must find her sister, but wait...she has no blood family she knows of... or does she? and what does this have to do with this new war declared...and how does the relanship tie in with


Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon Ronin Warriors or Yu-gi-oh other people do. I do however own Kayla and Jessamine. Jenna owns Jenna and Angelique A/n: ok here is another story by me written in first person as a one- character point of view. Also be warned, I do not know how graphic I am going to get with this so the ratting will reflect this.  
  
Key things to know: (Dreams) ::mind talking::  
  
  
  
(The house was a complete mess. Nothing could be seen, I mean it was pitch dark inside, the floor covered in broken beer bottles fire -making equipment, trash of all sorts. You name it was there. Two children were also in the mix, both of age 3 months. One of them was quiet while the other was crying their eyes out for what reason no one knew. A man whom was hidden by shadows, grabbed the screaming child, taking it into another room. Tears began to well up inside the other child's eyes as sounds of beating could be heard echoing through out the entire house. Finally the one child stopped screaming and the sound of police cars could be heard off in the distance. The drunken man came and picked up the second child and hid her to where if she started to cry, the police wouldn't hear her, the man also made sure she was well knocked out. After a few quick lies to the police, the man came for the second girl, she opened her eyes and saw him coming to her.)  
  
I sat bolt up right in bed my body covered in a cold sweat as I blinked my sightless brown eyes. I had been having the dreams for a week now, but what did it all mean, was I going nuts? I didn't have time to worry about that now I had to get to school and be at Angelique's in five minutes. I pressed my talking watch to confirm the time. Yep I was right. As if I had just gotten a sudden burst of energy and speed I raced to finish preparing my things for school. "Oh great I haven't been late for anything in a long time what a time to start!" I yelled as I hopped into my black and silver wheelchair. In a matter of seconds, I was out the door in a flash and once I reached Angelique's I let my very tired body catch up with itself and I slumped forward in it. "Jessa?" Angie asked me once she saw how out of it I looked. "Yeah Angie?" I asked about ready to fall asleep. "You don't look well Jessa, maybe you should go home and stay home sick." She suggested. "no I can't it's the first day of school, how can one person." I started but I had fallen out of my chair from leaning to far and Angie caught me. "OH Jessamine, I swore you could be so stubborn sometimes.." Angie said as she lifted me up and sat me back down in my chair. "Its not as bad as it looks trust me on this one." I replied as Angie just shook her head and sighed. With that said she gave up on trying to convince me to stay home. She knew for a fact, that it was a lost cause. She pushed me to class stopping only long enough to look with love struck eyes at her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, who had a hard time sometimes returning the feelings. I to had a boyfriend and like my friend, I couldn't wait to see him. I knew I didn't have to tell her that was the real reason that I wanted to come to school even though, I was showing signs of being sick. The only reason I looked the way I did was because of those dam dreams that kept me awake all night. No one knew I was them. Not eve Yugi muto, my boyfriend whom I had told everything to. Including stuff that angel didn't know. Just when I thought my life couldn't be any worse, Yugi came up to Angie and me. "hey girls how are you doing this morning?" he asked smiling at me. "I am fine, but Jessamine here won't listen to reason and stay home she is sick and won't admit it to anyone, maybe you can talk some since into her." Angie said for the both of us, I on the other hand remained quiet and wished I could hide for the rest of my life sometimes. "Is this true Jessa?" Yugi asked turning me to face him. It was then he saw for himself how bad off I was. "I am fine really its just I don't know. I just didn't sleep to well last night." I replied not really lying, but to me I felt like I had and to the one person I promised I would never lie to. "I am not so sure, but I am not going to force you love." Yugi said as he hugged me, "try and get some rest for me though after school. I nodded and he took over pushing my chair while Angie headed to her homeroom. This year Angie and I had two different homerooms, but the funny thing was our boyfriends shared home room with us. This made me very happy. It meant I got to spend a lot of my time next to my love in class. In homeroom, I had another dream. This one was the same as all of the others, but in the same time it was different. It started out as all the other dreams, but just as it was going to end, another voice entered the dream.  
  
(the small blue-eyed infant looked up to see her drunken father hovering over her ready to take her from her home. A bright light covered everything as the sound of a light clinking metal on metal sound echoed through the house. No one got a clear shot of the object that caught the drunken man by surprise, but with a bright flash from the top of it everything had changed. The infant was cleaned and no longer in the house. Yes it was still the USA, but a different house and different parents. "you will be safe here little one and one day, you two will meet up once again I promise you that." An old ancient sounding man said to the small infant girl who was at this point very much asleep. Then it seemed that time had sped up some more and it was a time when the two girls were about 14. A woman with black hair hugged a girl with long brown hair that was being, at this moment, held back in two pigtails with two perfectly round buns in hair pins that couldn't been seen. She was crying and they were having a conversation, but it was like a movie with no sound. However, seeing is how I couldn't see I could make out bits and pieces of the conversation. "Oh Kayla I don't want you to leave, but in my heart I know you must. Come home when you can my dear love you tones." The woman told her daughter. "Yes mam Mother, I will do as you say I promise. Another flash of light and a void of sorts and me standing in front of a bright white light. The voice from moments before reappeared in the dream again and said you will get an assignment that will explain your dreams, if you fallow directions to a tea, you will know what to do. As fast as it all started it was gone.)  
  
  
  
I awoke again to the gentle shaking of Yugi and his voice pulling me out of my dream. "the teacher will be here any moment, wake up my love.I will see if you can leave class and go home early today, you look really bad off and I don't mean that in a bad way." Yugi explained to me once I had opened my eyes. "NO I am fine." I replied in a semi harsh tone then quickly apologized for my remark. "You had better be Miss HISA or you will be kicked out of this class for sleeping in it and not getting anything done. " a man whom sounded to be in his mid-thirties remarked in a harsher tone then the one I had just used on Yugi only moments ago. "Yes sir." I stammered sitting up. "Good, now lets begin shall we?" the teacher stated taking his place in the front of the room. 


End file.
